<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daylight by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534435">Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Sun (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Charlie stole my heart when I watched the movie and I wanted to write something for them so enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Price/Charlie Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Enjoying yourself?”Charlie asked her </p><p>“Daylight is so pretty”Katie was in awe of the beautiful sight of the sun setting </p><p>“I thought you’d like being here on my boat”Charlie replies </p><p>“You were right”Katie smiles </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have much time left”Katie  said </p><p>“That’s why we are going to make every single moment count”Charlie says to her </p><p>Katie’s XP disease had gotten worse and she was terminal on the verge of her last days on earth </p><p>“I am so sorry”Katie felt bad for not being able to spend more time with him </p><p>“Katie you have nothing to apologize for”Charlie assures her </p><p>“You are the best thing that’s ever happened  to me”Katie looked up into his eyes </p><p>“You’ve changed my life for the better”Charlie leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>